


just a coupla dudes bein' gay

by Cerberus_Brulee



Series: NXT Fanart [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudes cuddling. If you squint, you can pretend Enzo's fapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a coupla dudes bein' gay

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr http://dirtytwentysomething.tumblr.com/post/108502573789/i-tried-it-came-out-cute-missmithen-didnt-stop

 


End file.
